


How to Define the Undefined

by Alyssa_bird



Series: The Person in Question Series [2]
Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_bird/pseuds/Alyssa_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word to describe Lucien Carr?</p><p>Chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Define the Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the quiet and not so quiet moments of the Beats.

There are many words that can describe Lucien Carr. 

Some of the top favorites are: Destructive. Brilliant. Stunning. Devilish. Mischievous. Insatiable. Perverse. 

But if there must be one word to describe Carr - it was chaotic. 

Lucien Carr was the human, physical embodiment of sheer chaos. 

Everything he touched turned to bedlam. He had the immense power to turn every quiet scene into pandemonium. He had the ability to get anyone to do whatever he wanted them to do - because no one says no to Lucien Carr. He had the charismatic attitude and boyish charm that made it impossible for people to deny him. 

How often did Jack find himself drunk off his ass, walking down the Hudson at 4:00 A.M.? How often was Allen yanked from his desk on a school night to accompany Lucien on a night fueled by jazz and whiskey? 

It blew Allen's mind how Lucien could get away with all of his antics. 

Kissing strangers, stealing drinks, causing scenes in libraries - Lucien always came out smelling like a rose. 

'He's a floater', Allen thinks.

'He's an idiot', Jack says.

'He's his entirely own species', Bill mumbles.

Lucien Carr was chaos. No doubt about it. Everywhere he went he left behind a mess that the people closest to him would have to clean up themselves. Lucien Carr was a tornado that sucked in everything and everyone around him and left them broken, ruined. 

Along with chaos, comes danger.

Lucien was dangerous, they all knew that. They knew his great ideas would always lead to trouble, uproar, scandal. But they stayed, they never objected or questioned. They all needed their fix of jazz and booze and recklessness and they'd follow Lucien straight to hell just to get it. 

They knew he was trouble, Christ, you could see it just by looking at him! But there was something so enticing, so delicious about being allowed to enter his world. His Wonderland. Jack, Allen, Bill gravitated toward his power, his charm. They trusted that smile that promised them everything they ever wanted. Those eyes that understood everything that was complicated. 

They all wanted a taste of what it felt like to be infallible. To be chaos.

And boy, did Lucien give it to them.


End file.
